


To be the Very Best (or How to be a Champion and get the Guy)

by Rysion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Jasico - Freeform, Jason is getting there, M/M, Nico is best ace trainer, Nico just hides it better, Other ships may happen eventually as well, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Journey, Slow Burn, idk what I'm doing btw, they're both secretly dorks though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysion/pseuds/Rysion
Summary: Jason wants to prove he can be a great trainer on his own, without his stepmother's influence. He's going to follow in his sister's footsteps and become a champion on his own hard work and escape from his father's shadow.Nico just wants to be left alone. So what if he's the Ghost King? just because his dad is in the Elite 4 doesn't mean thats his goal too.Maybe they need each other to find their path to greatness





	To be the Very Best (or How to be a Champion and get the Guy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jasico, I Choose You!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942281) by [pinxynoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinxynoir/pseuds/pinxynoir). 
  * Inspired by [if my heart was a compass (you'd be north)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452684) by [drgknyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drgknyte/pseuds/drgknyte). 



> So this was a headcannon I've had for a while, and by that I mean I read Pinxynoir's fic and fell hopelessly in love with the idea. Sadly they have since stopped posting and I had to urge to try and indulge myself.  
> This was also inspired by drgknyte's fic if my heart was a compass (you'd be north) https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452684  
> From a different fandom for Magisterium but Call is Nico in another life and same for Aaron and Jason.
> 
> I've got some notes and a general plot fleshed out and an end game in mind. That said I am more of a reader than a writer and so this was a stretch for me, but I want to try and practice. I hope I'm doing this idea justice and can give the world something to enjoy.

"Tempest! Dodge it!"

The jolteon in question, slightly limping and fur matted, sparks and barely makes it out of the way of the trunk that slams the spot it had been standing moments before. It lands in front of its trainer, equally as disheveled, in a defensive position as the rampaging Trevenant recovers from using it's wood hammer. The ghost tree's roots drag through the soil as it advances on the team, eyes gleaming in the gloom of the forest. The trainer, Jason Grace, grits his teeth and reviews his options as his Jolteon growls threateningly in an attempt to dissuade the rogue pokemon.

_Out of potions, Tempest is low on_ _health, rest of my_ _team resting at_ _pokemon_ _center, no_ _type advantage, and hopelessly lost in the spooky forest I was trying to avoid...perfect._

It was arguably the only way to make the week from hell, even worse. Ever since he'd arrived in the Olympia region Jason has had nothing but trouble. His bike had been stolen in the first town he arrived in. Sparta was a city where only the strong prospered. It was led and managed by Ares, the gym leader, who kept an iron fist over his city. Jason hadn't even managed to beat the Spartan Trial in order to challenge Ares for a badge and lost most of his money in the process. Stuck walking to the next town of Eretria, he was challenged to a trainer battle where he found out both his Flaffy and Rufflet had a Pokerus infection and couldn't battle. Tempest as an Eevee pulled through, but all his items went to keeping Tempest well and avoiding trainers trying to reach Eretria. 

Days of walking rewarded him with the instant scorn of Persephone, the trial captain for Eretria who refused to let him even attempt the trial or use any trainer services until he proved himself worthy. She thankfully made an exception in letting his Rufflet and Flaffy be treated, but he wasn't allowed to get them back unless he left for the next town or proved himself. Stuck wandering in and around town and wondering if he should just head back to the Roma region, he overheard a group of trainers talking about a rare flower Persephone was dying to get her hands on out in the forest. 

Jason leapt at the chance and begged as much information as he could from the trainers. They were kind enough to show Jason the path to the forest but had no idea what the flower looked like or where it grew. Worse yet, a large part of the forest was considered dangerous for general use due to the large number or rogue pokémon who inhabit it. They never go near the main roads and paths and will retreat if drawn close to them, so it's considered a bit of a pokemon refuge, but the danger remains.

Undeterred, Jason set out anyway, not wanting to risk trying to make it to Syracuse at his current state and level. His one bright spot came when Tempest snatched back his necklace from a thieving Zigzagoon while Jason was distracted setting up camp. The stone he always assumed as a fake thunderstone turned out to be real and Tempest evolved into Jolteon when it caught the pendent with its teeth. Jason, instantly cheered seeing his first and best friend evolved, set out the next morning with new determination. 

His newly found confidence led him straight into a nest of Spinarak and one angry mother Ariados who chased him around the forest before finally giving up once Jason was far enough away from their nests. Slumped over trying to catch his breath, Jason heard a child crying faintly in the distance. Calling out Tempest to help him locate the child, he had ventured deeper into the forest, barely noticing the light growing dimmer as the trees grew thicker. 

Deeper in the woods, the pair had come across a clearing with a lone tree growing in the middle. Deciding to rest for a bit, Jason just noticed he couldn't hear the child's voice anymore when Tempest suddenly stiffened, growling at the air in front of them where a Phantump slowly materialized smiling at laughing at them. Tempest had leapt at the ghost as Jason scrambled up and away, but Phantump had simply floated up and around the Jolteon coming to rest against the tree still laughing. Tempest let loose a thunderbolt just as Jason was trying to recall him. The voltage arced through the still laughing ghost and struck the tree, which let out a tremendous roar, revealing itself to be a Trevenant.

_I'm going to have to run for it..._

The short battle of back and forth attacks had quickly worn down Tempest. Jason quickly recalled his battle weary pokemon and turned and ran. Dodging branches and roots, Trevenant simply phasing along right behind him, he tried to find a path or something familiar to lead him back to safety. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side as he broke the tree line to come face to wall with a stone cliff scaling up beyond the treeline. Turning to face the angry rogue, he braced himself for the worst. Trevenant raised it's branch, readying another wood hammer as the shadows around it grew. The hammer sped towards Jason, who squeezed his eyes shut arms locked in front of him.

"Shadow ball!"

The attack called in a calm, confident voice sends a pitch black orb hurtling in from the side. The blow lands before Trevenant can strike, pushing it far away from Jason, who stood wide eyed and breathless at his last minute rescue.

"Did you miss type advantage day at trainer school or are you just going for the damsel-in-distress look?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I mean it should be obvious from the snark it's Nico at the end. I wanted to leave this as a decently open ended one-shot. Wherein I can come back and easily pick up the line if there is interest, but there is enough closure and story to satisfy....I've probably failed but oh well.  
> Like I said I do have more, so if you'd like to see what ideas I have cooked up here, show your interest however best suits you.


End file.
